This invention relates to a miniature delay line which is made with thick film manufacturing techniques. The device is small and can be used in an active delay line in combination with other components such as an amplifier or a passive delay line where it is used alone without any other components.
Prior delay lines have been provided, but these previous devices have certain deficiencies. The manufacturing techniques of these prior designs make it difficult to mass produce them in large quantities easily and quickly. Present techniques for manufacturing these prior art devices do not utilize the printing of thick film. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices occupy a considerable amount of space and are not readily adaptable to miniature circuits.
Another problem encountered with prior designs is their susceptibility to damage when exposed to shock or vibration. Often these prior devices exhibit changes in their electrical characteristics once they are exposed to shock or vibration.
Another problem encountered with prior devices is their lack of flexibility. They are usually constructed so that they are capable of providing only a single delay time, and they are not usually capable of providing a plurality of different delay times according to the needs of the particular circuit in which they are used.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved miniature delay line.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a delay line which is manufactured by techniques which permit it to be mass produced in large quantities easily and quickly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a delay line which can be manufactured with a minimum amount of materials for a very low cost.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a delay line which can be manufactured through the use of thick film techniques so as to greatly reduce the labor involved in making the part.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a delay line which can be made in a very small space.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a delay line which is rigid and which is able to absorb shock and vibration without changing its electrical characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a delay line which can be manufactured using conventional thick film manufacturing techniques and conventional thick film materials and equipment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a delay line which can be manufactured in such a form that different delay times can be tapped from a single part.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.